


inner workings of time

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Time Loop, i try to avoid pronouns for pidge at all but w/ a pallura fic i really... couldnt..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Allura is stuck in a single-day time loop.





	inner workings of time

Allura rubs her palms over her right leg; once, twice. She is incredibly sweaty, but the muscle beneath her skin feels as though it’s ready to be stronger from her exercise. Yet no matter how much she strains her body, no matter how often she works herself near her breaking limit, her body stays the same. For the amount of effort she’s put in, Allura feels as though her body is squishy, vulnerable.

That is what happens when you’ve been trapped in the same body for weeks, months, years. By Earth time, that is.

“This is hell,” Allura says. “This is actually it. I am in Hell.”

“Who taught you about Hell?” Pidge asks her.

Pidge. Ah, Pidge. Perhaps the only person keeping her sane in her time travel. ( Coran is different in keeping her sane, Coran is lovely as a person and in past times she had told him and they had hunted over anything they knew about time travel as one unit. Other times he would laugh at her. Once, with eyes full of concern and fear, he told tell her to get some sleep, and then Allura knew that day would already be useless for getting out, so sleep she did. ) Allura has never told Pidge, nor any of the paladins for that matter.

Not that Pidge is just a paladin. Over the years, Pidge had certainly grown into quite a woman, one Allura trusts with more intimacy than the others.

With little hesitation, Allura lets her head and body fall into Pidge’s lap. The gentle touch of Pidge’s hands is extremely welcome – she threads her fingers carefully through Allura’s hair, pulling at knots and petting it down once unfurled.

“Princess?” Pidge is speaking so quietly Allura barely hears her. Allura, despite herself, winces.

“Please do not,” Allura doesn’t like sounding like this, she shouldn’t have said anything. “Please don’t call me that.”

 _Okay_ , Pidge whispers into Allura’s ear, _okay okay_. The two of them quiet, Pidge’s hands keeping busy in Allura’s long hair as Allura listens to the blood course in Pidge’s leg. It was very calming for something so jarring in its newness and loud beat.

It bothers her when it turns different. It’s like the blood in Pidge’s veins knows where to go, when to go. Of course, that makes sense, it is a body and bodies can’t be wild with what they’re doing, but in comparison to the turning that she’s used to…

The shifting of time is something Allura is all too familiar with. The relentless pull nearly ripping her body from the seams as to catapult her backward. In reality, time is uneasy, uncertain, not at all _similar_ to a perfect circle – there bumps on the road back, hiccups where she sees herself and that self sees her, so on and so forth until she is slammed back into the moment time wants her to be.

That’s how it was when she and Coran were stuck. It was odd at first, but Allura couldn’t be distracted about the pull since she needed to get out as soon as possible. Yet, here, there is enough time in the world; disregarding her actions, the time spent here today is always the same. Only when she falls asleep does the cycle start anew.

Speaking of which…

Allura shakes herself awake from her resting spot on Pidge’s leg. It would be… unimaginable pain from going to resting in her girlfriend’s lap to sitting upright in her bed so very alone. Awakening to the same day with a Pidge who would not remember Allura falling asleep on her. 

Pidge takes this as an opening, as she asks Allura, “I was wondering, what’s upsetting you so much anyway? If you want to talk. Or you could tell me who told you about Hell.”

“It was Shiro,” Allura says. Her choice is made clear, she thinks. “I heard him mumbling about it when we invaded a Galra ship, no not that one, and I asked him once the mission was over. You humans are very interesting indeed,” she hums, more to herself than to Pidge.

Pidge, in typical Pidge fashion, laughs. “We’ve got weirder ideas. There’s a religion based around worshiping spaghetti, did you know about that?”

She conjures an idea of what spaghetti is from one of those talks the paladins had with her and Coran. See, they thought about showing the two of them Earth customs. Every so often, the five of them would band together to sit Allura and Coran down and teach them about food. For pasta, they actually tried to make it – they excluding Shiro, forever banished from the kitchen as he was. “Fascinating,” Allura replies. “Earth must be bursting with creativity.”

“Yeah.” It doesn’t take a genius of Pidge or Coran strain to get that something is wrong. Allura lifts her head in realization; _Earth. Right. Of course_.

“I’m sorry,” she says to a Pidge who has her eyes turned away. “We can visit Earth one day. It’s still out there.”

It tastes like a lie. It is a lie if she cannot find a way out of this cycle. A wormhole to Earth would not be feasible as in this point of time, they were tracking a seedy route through Galra communications. Not that it would change anything, but even so this Pidge would not remember.

“Do you promise?” Pidge asks her.

But does she _hate_ being a liar.

“Of course I do. I promise, Pidge.” When she leans in to kiss the spot between Pidge’s hair and ear, she thinks to herself, _I will get us out of here. I will get you out of here._


End file.
